


护崽

by zyyx



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyx/pseuds/zyyx
Kudos: 11





	护崽

第七章 战哥，救我  
一晃就到了周末，今天是要跟余氏集团见面的日子，王一博一到公司就被经纪人孟情叫了过去。  
“情姐好！”  
“早就告诉过你，在公司要叫我Lily，什么情姐土死了。”  
孟情是一个比较有手段的女人，因为长得性感漂亮，每次跟客户谈事情都能有办法替公司争取优势。不过人品么就不敢恭维了，K让她进公司也是看中了她做事的能力，至于这能力背后到底是怎么个能力法就不得而知了。这次见面K派了她跟王一博一起去，不过她之前一直是给公司一姐夏舒做经纪人的，所以对其他艺人一直不屑一顾，觉得不够级别让自己跟，这次也是一脸不愿意的接下了这个活。  
“哦，好，Lily姐，晚上我们要去见余氏集团代表，有什么需要准备的吗？”  
“能有什么要准备的，衣服早就准备好了，在你休息室，到时候换上，5点在公司门口等你，去了看我眼色，少说话，保持微笑，懂了吗，小子？”  
“哦，好。”  
王一博一直不喜欢孟情，总觉得这个女人像一个被香水腌过的青虫，为什么说是青虫呢，因为这个女人走路老是一扭一扭的。 孟情一脸傲慢的朝左边走去，王一博向着相反的方向走去，今天是老师来上课，王一博一下午都在跟老师赶着学校的进度，不知不觉天都要黑了，王一博看了看时间，连忙到休息室换衣服，我的天，这衣服是怎么回事啊，外面的西装还算正常，这里面的真丝衬衫也太骚包了吧，大男人的穿的滑溜溜的，咦~想想都是恶寒，王一博想了半天还是觉得不换内衬了，自己的白T配西装也挺好的。换了个外套，王一博就到了约定的地方等Lily。Lily喷着呛死人的香水一扭一扭的走了过来，王一博和她一起上了公司的车，今天是私人见面，Lily没让肖战跟着，就带了个小助理大头一起。王一博在车上无聊的要死，拿着手机给他战哥发信息。  
“战哥，你在干嘛呀？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我这不是去见那个什么余总么，在路上呢，好无聊啊。”  
“别闹，去谈事情就好好谈，要稳重一点，听到没有？”  
“好啦，我知道了，我又不是小孩子了。”  
“嗯，未成年的大人。”  
“我还有几个月就成年了，很快了好不好！”  
“好好好，我们狗崽崽马上要成大人了。”  
“哼~”

“到了，王一博快下来，别墨迹。”  
王一博被Lily叫了一下，连忙跟肖战说了一声，把手机收回了袋中，跟着下了车。王一博他们是从vip通道进去的，避开了外面喧嚣的人群。可是还是能隐约听到外面震动的音乐，这个会所外面是对散客的，而里面上楼就是对VIP开放的私人会所，各种设施都是相当豪华考究的。王一博跟着Lily进入了888包间，包间很大，有唱歌娱乐区和餐厅两块。对方来了三个人，一个肥头大耳的中年男子，一个流里流气的青年男子还有一个估计是助理，带了个眼镜唯唯诺诺的。  
“诶哟~李总、刘经理真是好久不见啊！”  
Lily一进去就娇声娇气地朝对面那个胖子扑过去，整个人都挂在了胖子身上，丰满的胸脯蹭着胖子的胳膊。王一博一身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，这种场面怎么看怎么少儿不宜。  
“哟哟哟~劳我们孟大美女挂心，我可是荣幸至极啊！我们李总特别重视这次合作，这不我们小李总亲自来了。”原来他身边的这个人就是余氏集团的公子，看来这次合作还是挺重要的，王一博心里想着。  
“孟大美女，不介绍一下吗？”  
胖子一边手脚不干净的在孟情身上来回摸着，一边提醒到。  
“诶哟哟，您瞧我，这是我们家艺人王一博，小伙子人长得帅，现在火着呢，您这次能选择我们谈合作，我相信对双方都是双赢的，一博快跟余总、刘经理打个招呼。”  
王一博被Lily一叫，愣了一下连忙自我介绍。  
“李总好、刘经理好，我是王一博，非常荣幸得贵公司赏识，洽谈此次合作。”  
“嗯，你好！”刘胖子的心根本不在王一博身上，勉强应了一声又转过去调戏起了孟情，倒是他旁边的小余总余滨新微眯着眼打量着王一博。  
“很高兴认识你，一博这么年轻就这么出色，相信我们会合作愉快的。”  
说着余滨新伸出了手，王一博见状也伸出了手握了上去，正当王一博准备抽回手的时候，余滨新用力握了一下，指尖还在王一博的手背上磨蹭了几下，王一博吓到了，连忙用力抽回了手，脑子里嗡的一响，心里直犯恶心。  
“既然人齐了，那我们就入席吧，边吃边聊！”刘胖子开了口，大家走到了餐厅落了座，王一博本想避开那个什么余总的，结果那个姓余的不知是有意还是无意在靠着王一博的位置边坐了下来，孟情坐在王一博的左边，不过她巴不得王一博多跟金主多认识，也没顾王一博的尴尬自顾自跟刘胖子寒暄着，桌上就王胖子和孟情一唱一答热络的不得了，余滨新则是全程看猎物一样盯着王一博，看的王一博心里毛毛的，王一博悄悄拿出手机跟他战哥发短信。  
“战哥，你能不能早点过来接我？”  
“怎么了？”  
“刚才那个什么余总的，握手的时候蹭我手背，现在还老盯着我看，怪不自在的。”  
“会不会是你想多了，你是个男孩子，不都是揩女孩子的油么，还是我们一博魅力太大啦！”  
看着肖战发来逗他的信息，王一博轻笑了一下，随机回复道。  
“不管不管，反正你早点来就对了么，等着我也好啊！”  
“行行行，你个小祖宗，到时候我会早点去的，你先安安稳稳吃饭好吗，才刚去多久呢！我把家里卫生搞一搞再说。”  
“嗯，好，回去我要吃草莓蛋糕，你记得来接我的时候买哟~”  
“知道了。”  
发完信息的王一博一脸开心，顺手拿起面前的杯子喝起了果汁。  
“一博不跟我们一起弄点酒喝喝吗？”  
刘胖子已经喝得醉醉熏熏，这时正举着杯，对着王一博。王一博连忙摆摆手，连说自己未成年还不会喝酒，孟情难得帮他解了围，举着酒杯引回了刘胖子的视线。  
“那就多喝点果汁吧，来我敬你！”  
余滨新接着话茬，举着酒敬王一博，王一博只好含糊着应了一声，跟他碰了个杯，喝了口果汁。孟情跟刘胖子聊得火热，时不时看向这边然后又意味不明的笑笑。  
“我们这次珠宝呢走的是时尚轻奢路线，要能张扬年轻人的个性，又要能凸显气质，华而不俗，要的就是这种效果。”  
“那我们一博可是相当合适的呀！刘经理针对这次的推广和筹划，咱们可要好好对接对接。李总也请您多多支持啊~”  
“这是自然，Lily姐都这么说了，我自然是希望我们能合作愉快的！”  
余滨新嘴角一抬，一脸邪笑的表情，手指轻夹着红酒杯晃动着。时不时瞥向王一博。王一博一开始只是安静坐着，之后就越来越觉得无聊，渐渐地不知是环境太热了还是自己困了，王一博有些迷迷糊糊的，他晃了晃脑袋，努力让自己清醒。  
“这是怎么了，是身体不舒服吗？”  
身旁的余滨新凑了过来，搂着王一博的肩膀，用手摸了摸王一博的头。王一博有些嫌恶得想避开，一个劲地躲避着，奈何身体使不上力道，也没能挣脱咸猪手。  
“哟哟哟，这该不是太累了吧，这边楼上有贵宾休息室，不然上去休息一下吧。 ”  
一旁的王胖子也附和道。  
王一博身体不受控制，朝孟情投去求救的眼神，可孟情喝得正起劲，还理所当然的说。  
“那就多谢李总照顾了，一博你上去休息休息吧。”  
一边的大头一脸无奈也不敢多说什么，只是着急的神色也出现在了脸上。王一博被余滨新半拉半拽地带到了楼上，余滨新带着他进入了一个房间，随手锁上了门，而后扶着王一博到了床边，王一博觉得太不对劲了，自己这到底是怎么了。关上门的余滨新脱下了刚才见面的伪装，一脸贪婪地看着王一博，伸手抚摸着王一博的脸，王一博扭着头避开，余滨新也不生气。  
“一博啊，你看你这热的，哥来帮你脱一脱。”  
说完伸手脱王一博外套，王一博急的眼睛都红了，可是手脚软的使不上劲，腹腔一阵一阵的火热也烧的难受。  
“你...住手，别碰...别碰我。”  
“小一博这么难受，哥哥怎么能不帮忙呢。”  
说着手附上了王一博的下体，王一博真的吓到了，尖叫着抬脚用尽力气踹了出去，正中余滨新宝贝，余滨新捂着裆疼倒在地。王一博乘机拖着自己晕晕乎乎的身子跌跌撞撞跑到了卫生间锁上了门。门刚锁上，王一博就瘫倒在地，他努力摸出手机，拨通了肖战的电话。  
“嘟~嘟~嘟~对不起您的电话暂时无人接通，请稍后再拨。”  
“战..战哥，接电话啊，战哥，呜呜~战哥”  
电话没打通，王一博又按了重播键，汗水和眼泪混在王一博的脸上。  
“嘟~嘟~嘟~对不起您的电话...”  
“啊！啊！战哥，接电话啊，我好怕，求求你接电话，呜呜呜~”  
王一博急的不断用手锤着地面，害怕和身体的反应让他脸涨得通红，他咬着嘴唇，时不时朝自己大腿掐着，让自己保持清醒。  
“咚咚咚！咚咚咚！臭小子，给你脸不要脸了，老子是什么人，老子想要的还没有得不到的，给我开门，咚咚咚！”  
门外缓过劲来的余滨新不断撞着门，王一博更加害怕了，身体不由自主地抖起来，嘴唇早已咬的青紫，仔细看都出血了。  
“嘟~嘟，喂，一博？”  
正在这时电话终于通了，王一博像是抓到了救命稻草。  
“战哥，战哥，救我，呜呜~战哥，那个余滨新 要强暴我，我好难受，没力气还热，呜呜~哥你快来救我，我好怕！”  
“什么啊？你现在在哪，还在京城云梦吗？我马上过去。”  
“嗯...对..对的，在...在二楼一上来第一间，我...我现在锁在卫生间，哥你快来，救救我，我好怕！”  
“我马上来，崽崽不怕，不怕。”  
肖战听到王一博惊慌失措的声音，连忙从家里跑去开车往云梦京城赶去。  
“嗙”的一声，厕所门被撞开了，余滨新一脸凶相，还不错的皮相现在竟是一脸狰狞，他抢过王一博的手机就摔在了地上，然后拎着王一博的领口就把王一博拖了出来，王一博害怕的大喊大叫，拼命挣扎，余滨新上来就是两巴掌。被打的王一博嘴角渗出了血，脑袋更加嗡嗡作响，一度感觉自己晕过去了。  
“王一博！王一博！”  
肖战开着车一下子听不到王一博的声音，变得更加着急，嘴里骂了句该死的，随后一脚油门踩到了底，像是想到了什么，肖战播出了一个号码。  
“喂，黑子，帮我查个人——余滨新，另外带几个兄弟到京城云梦。”  
“好的，哥，去那干嘛？”  
“有人想动我的人，给老子去干死他。”  
“我去，敢动哥你的人，马上集合兄弟过去。”  
“记得低调，他是个公众人物。”  
“明白，一定安排的明明白白，绝不会给嫂子惹麻烦。”  
打完电话，肖战又是一脚油门下去，王一博你可千万不能有事。

余滨新打完王一博朝旁边呸了一口，脱了自己的上衣，解下了皮带，随后硬扒掉了王一博的衣服和裤子，只留下了底裤，王一博皮肤白皙，身体因为药物的作用呈现淡淡的粉色，仔细嗅一嗅年轻身体自带的奶香味更是让余滨新心神荡漾。  
“踹我，逃啊，你逃得掉吗？啊！”  
余滨新一边得意的说着，一边拿过皮带朝着王一博抽过去。  
“啊~”原本快昏迷的王一博被突如其来的剧痛抽的一阵抽搐，光滑的皮肤瞬间出现了道道红痕。王一博疼的缩成一团，双手护在脑袋上。余滨新打的还不过瘾，一脚踹上了王一博的胸口，王一博觉得一阵钝痛，好像呼吸都停止了一样，怕是余滨新打累了，他丢掉了皮带，走到了床头从里面拿出了一个仿真男根和润滑液，返回到了王一博身边，粗鲁地扒掉了王一博的底裤，在玩具上挤上了大量的润滑液，抬起了王一博的一条腿就想把玩具塞入他的后庭，未经人事的后穴，面对突如其来的挤压，王一博的感觉只有痛，喉咙早已喊得嘶哑，仍在说着不要。  
“什么？不要~哈哈哈，哥哥的宝贝可是很大的，不扩张一下，怕是你受不了哦！”  
余滨新的话对王一博来说就是一种凌迟，王一博现在真的是有一头撞死的想法，如果自己真的被这个人渣上了估计自己真的会疯掉。  
后庭的痛苦还在继续着，余滨新一把抓住了小一博，又是搓又是挤，一阵奇异的感觉通过被握处传递到王一博的全身，也许是王一博敏感，也许是药物的作用，反正王一博渐渐硬了，一开始余滨新还有耐心给王一博做润滑，后来耐心渐渐磨光了，就硬挤着玩具推了进去。  
“啊！！！疼！”王一博的后庭一定是撕裂了，感觉有热热的液体流了出来，应该是血了吧，呵呵，王一博一瞬间觉得自己等不到肖战了，羞耻和自尊心可能会让他提前结束掉自己的生命。  
“果然是个雏儿，棒极了，哈哈哈。”  
余滨新恶心的笑声回荡在耳边，紧接着他快速抽插了几下玩具，然后拔了出来，掏出自己的男根，对准了王一博的小穴就想往里面挤。刚才还面如死灰的王一博突然就剧烈的反抗起来。  
“不要！别碰我，你个混蛋，滚开，啊啊啊，战哥，救我，别碰我，呜呜呜~”  
不可以的，不行，那里不能，不要这么对我，王一博心里想着，已经近乎绝望，精神极度崩溃中。因为王一博的反抗，让余滨新一时无法插入，于是抬起王一博的腿压成了一个M字，让他无法使上劲。  
“嘀哩嘀哩~”突然一阵房卡解锁的声音响起，肖战冲进了房间，眼前的景象让肖战气疯了，血液上涌，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，跑上去拽开了余滨新,一拳将其打倒在地，接着骑在他身上左右开弓一拳一拳的朝他砸去，肖战虽然退伍了，但是多年的训练，让肖战的身体肌肉格外紧实，所以这一拳拳的拳头不比用榔头砸下来的力道差。  
“我cnmd，老子打死你，你个混蛋，你知道你动的是谁，你怎么敢!”  
肖战跟杀红了眼一样，余滨新早已被打变形，早些还求饶，现在早就被打的昏死过去，脸肿得想猪头一样，牙还掉了几颗。随后而来的黑子见状，连忙拉开了肖战。  
“战哥，战哥，别打了，再打出人命了，你快看看嫂子吧，他还躺着呢！”  
肖战被这句话拉回了现实，停了下来，随机跌跌撞撞扑倒床边，王一博此刻早就昏死过去了，肖战伸出去的手都抖了，他撩开王一博脸上的头发，原本白白净净的脸上，两个鲜红的巴掌印刺的肖战眼睛生疼，浑身上下的鞭伤、踢伤，眼神移到王一博的下体时，肖战已经不是气了，他要宰了这个畜生，肖战拿起了王一博的衣物给他穿好，然后脱下了自己的大衣给王一博披上，将他裹得严严实实，随机抱起了王一博，当路过地上的余滨新时，肖战开口了。  
“黑子，给我废了这个人。”  
“哥，你确定吗？现在杀人犯法的。”  
“谁说杀他了，他不是管不住下半身么，那就让他下半身下辈子都给我抬不起来。”  
听完肖战的话，黑子下身一紧，哇，战哥狠起来真的是断子绝孙呐！待肖战抱着王一博离开之后，黑子招呼了几个兄弟进来，眼神冷淡的看着地上的余滨新。


End file.
